


Let Them Never Die

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A birthday gift to me from me, But weird reincarnation, Heathers References, Legally Blonde References, Little Shop of Horrors References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: The Amis have long since adjusted to having lived before, however things get a bit more complicated when they find out that their reincarnations are universe based rather than time based.





	1. Fiyero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras meets an old friend while trying to order coffee. Only they're a much older friend than he would have guessed.

Remembering that he was Enjolras was something natural. Like stepping back into your home after being gone for a long time. It came with headaches, guilt, and night terrors, but it felt right. Combeferre had apparently remembered for years and was just waiting for the day that everything clicked for Enjolras. 

It was strange to re-adjust to life now that he remembered things that didn’t exist anymore. Cars could be a surprise when he expected carriages. Occasionally he would start writing a letter to his parents instead of simply texting them. Combeferre promised that it got easier with time but Enjolras sometimes felt like he wasn’t quite meant for both times. 

He was waiting to order his usual coffee before heading to class when a pretty yet obnoxiously pink woman ripped his world out of its frame again by showing off her engagement ring.

“I’m planning a calibration for her! It’ll be like a fairytale! I couldn’t be happier!” When she was finally handed the drink Enjolras had developed a headache, he assumed it was because she smelled like cotton candy at first. “Oh, thank you for the refreshment dear.”

It felt like a punch to the gut. The memories came on harder and faster than the first time. Being aimless directionless, not caring about anything. Meeting this blonde. Meeting Elphaba. Learning to care thanks to her.

He abandoned his place in line and followed her out. “Glinda!”

She jumped and spun around, when her skirt fanned out Enjolras was tempted to laugh at the familiarity of the graceful action. “Do I…know you?” She searched his face and seemed confused. “I know you.” 

Ah, so she didn’t remember yet. “It was a while ago.” He wasn’t sure what he could say without sounding crazy. “I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you. And Elphaba,” She was the only person he could imagine the ring was matched with. “You two don’t remember me but I’m happy that you’re happy together. I’m sure with you in charge the wedding will be the most swankified around.”

“Swankified?” Her face lit up like a christmas tree. “You do it to! Words that aren’t words but absolutely are the ones that describe things with the most accurateliness!” She bounced and put her hand on his arm. “Do you speak to cats? Elphaba just has the longest conversations with my little kitty and pauses like she expects him to talk back!”

“Not quite yet, though I’m sure I will.” It made him wonder how on earth the lion would transfer over to this world. “Do you?”

“Sometimes, though not quite like her.” She giggles. “Yesterday she tried to ask for an apology because he decided he hated one of her green sweaters, goodness knows she has some replacements.” 

So she made herself green here in other ways. He supposed it made sense, his diamonds had become clusters of freckles that he did not remember having when he was just Enjolras, they all probably mimicked the things that just didn’t exist in this world. “Between green and black how will you talk her into a white dress?”

“Well mine is going to be a rainbow of color so as long as she doesn’t insist on black I won’t have to take over. I know it’s oh so rude but please, I have to know your name. I just don’t remember it.” She looked a bit sheepish and didn’t quite catch that she hadn’t mentioned the black clothing. 

“I go by Enjolras, but my first name is Fiyero.” It made sense now that he knew why. 

A hint of recognition was in her eyes but not the way he felt it. “I do know that from somewhere, I’ll have to ask Elphie. It’s been wonderfulacious seeing you! I’m sorry I don’t remember much.”

“That’s quite alright. Tell Elphie I said hi.” He smiled.

They waved and Enjolras wandered back into the café. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one having an extra memory floating around because someone had left a note on his bag. 

_Honestly, I’m not sure how to say this_

_Apologizing for what may just be a bizarre dream or a delusion seems strange but I’d like to. I need to._

_I should have been honest about the pressure I was facing from my grandfather to leave you and I shouldn’t have reacted so negatively to you trying to win me back. The truth is I felt guilty and wasn’t sure how to do anything about it._

_I also had no idea that you were truly working on your own merits. It’s obvious now that you were a victim and not an instigator; however, when I saw the kiss I left before I could see your reaction._

_Thank you for turning me down with the kindness that you did. I didn’t deserve it but you gave it to me anyway. It was that kindness and your refusal to bend to anyone that inspired me to leave something I didn’t enjoy and pursue something that, at the time, I found fun_

_I hope you find Emmett again, even though time has passed and some of us have changed (for the better I would hope) I don’t doubt that you’re meant to be._

_-W.H. III_

Enjolras really wished he knew what was being talked about. He could tell it meant a lot but he really had no frame of reference for the emotional reaction. In the end he carefully slid the letter into his notebook before getting back in line. 

He was more curious about this Emmett to be honest. Maybe Combeferre would know something about him since he seemed to remember the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some basic laws of this lawless universe:  
> Most everyone has three prior lives. Their Les Mis life and two others. The exact order and everything is up to the universe. Some characters like Glinda and Elphaba exist on their own but a lot are people we know.  
> Enjolras' order in this case is Fiyero, Enjolras, and Elle because essentially the universe wanted to beat the concept that "YOU CAN CARE DEEPLY ABOUT THINGS AND STILL HAVE FUN" into him.  
> There are also underlying similarities in each life that get distilled into their current one. Each life Enjolras had was very passionate, well intentioned, and deeply caring of their loved ones. They also, had a natural attraction to certain fashion related 'calling cards' Fiyero's diamonds, Enjolras' fondness of red, Elle's fondness of pink. So it's not always deep.  
> Bonus points if you can guess who Warren is.


	2. Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt is a bitch, but at least Heather isn't yelling.

It was that stupid jacket. Enjolras and that red jacket. He had worn some retro looking red jacket and Montparnasse kept seeing it in his sleep. When he even managed to sleep. 

“Keep it together.” Some bitch commanded. She looked a lot like Enjolras, blonde, beautiful, and had an air of bitchdom that made most either jump out of the way or fall to worship them. Something blue seemed to be at the corner of her lips, but other than that she was perfect.

He woke up in a cold sweat. “H-Heather?” He honestly expected her to answer. 

Heather. Holy shit Heather Chandler. He killed Heather Chandler. 

Why was this bothering him so much? He’d killed people before, well sort of. In his past life. 

He decided to shower to take his mind of off things and jumped when he saw his reflection. “Gah!” 

Other than his reaction he had a hard time recognizing himself. Yes his hair was still black. His eyes were still dark. 

But he was a man. 

He laughed nervously and was relieved when he could recognize the sound. He was still him. Just not? He couldn’t even properly remember everything yet so there wasn’t any reason to get weird on himself. 

After a deep breath he hopped in the shower and tried to remember what apparently was a past of his. 

He had been with his boyfriend trying to talk to Heather about something. She was being such a bitch and his boyfriend joked about killing her. What was his name? Jay? No JD.

The way his stomach dropped told him that probably ended poorly but he kept trying to remember more. 

Montparnasse had faked her suicide note. Then that obnoxious Mrs. Flemming made them all read it.

JD lost his mind. Or maybe he never had it. He killed two boys on Montparnasse’s, behalf. He nearly blew up the school. But he’d saved them in the end hadn’t he? He sacrificed himself to save everyone. Though, maybe you don’t get as many points for losing your life to a problem you started. 

That and the fact that there were apparently two other Heathers were all he could remember. At least he knew what the hell was going on. 

Resuming his life was easier the second time around. He felt guilty, but he had gotten used to that. It was just how it was. Mostly he was just curious. 

Were the others here too? Did they already remember?

Enjolras seemed like the best candidate for Heather. Well maybe if she'd grown a soul. He wasn’t sure. He would have to head to one of Jehan’s little meetings. 

Jehan. His heart clenched. Jehan couldn’t be JD. He was morbid, yes, but Jehan would never kill anyone. But he had intended to hadn’t he? In his previous life if he had made it to the barricades he would have. 

Jehan wouldn’t scream outside the door like JD had and beat it open. Then again, he very likely would if he thought Montparnasse was in danger on the other side. That was an important difference though.

He damn sure wouldn’t blow up a school full of teenagers. There was no round about way where it might happen. It just wasn’t Jehan. 

Even if he was would it be hypocritical of Montparnasse to not- He quickly stopped that train of thought. He’d given JD a second chance before he can’t do it again. Jehan simply wasn’t him. 

It was still a bit terrifying to meet up with Jehan on the way to the café.

“Are you alright? You seem tired.” Jehan noticed that he seemed off right away. 

“Ah I just didn’t sleep that well.” Montparnasse shrugged. “Hey want to grab a slushie on the way?” He held his breath for any sort of recognition. 

“If you’d like to.” He locked his arm with Montparnasse’s

He sighed when he realized he would have to be more blatant. “J.D. are you, uh, in there?” 

“Who?” Jehan’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Have you remembered another life? I suppose it makes sense that we have more than one. Whose J.D.?”

“No-one you need to worry about right now.” He leaned in and kissed Jehan. “Lets just say I got a dose of cosmic punishment for my first go around on the whole life thing.” Montparnasse feels the urge to awkwardly try for finger guns but absolutely shoves that aside. He’s not that bad yet.

“We’ve met before, but I’ve never been a J.D. I’d say if I was.” He shrugged. 

“Before as in, before the time we were us?” This was starting to get hard to parse out. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t anything you should have to remember. Lets just say I have good reasons to not like dentists and carnivorous plants.” Jehan kicked at some pebbles in front of him. 

“What made you remember?” Montparnasse wasn’t about to pry about specifics considering he didn’t really want to talk about his own yet. 

“Remember when you pretended to be Gavroche’s mother on the phone for him? I know you were just trying to be over the top but you actually sounded like that back then. I started having dreams about it after that.” He laughed but it was a nervous little sound.

“I was a ditz with a Brooklyn accent?” Montparnasse really went all the way with that if he remembered correctly.

“Absolutely not.” Jehan insisted right away. “You were brilliant. You just didn’t have access to an education. Though I’m sure it was you. You were always perfectly dressed despite having nothing, you cared about me from the beginning, and your luck was abysmal.” His voice trailed off at the last bit.

“I don’t know. I think it’s decent this time around. Haven’t killed anyone yet. I found you.” He kissed Jehan’s temple.

Jehan stopped and spun Montparnasse around. “And you’re not going to lose me.” 

“Take it things didn’t pan out too hot last time.” He wrapped an arm around Jehan’s shoulders. 

“We both died rather spectacularly and may have doomed the world.” Jehan leaned into him.

“Yikes, here I thought murdering my best friend and my boyfriend blowing himself up was bad.” He laughed as they resumed their easy pace. It was both strange and comforting to talk about this sort of thing so casually.

“You murdered your best friend?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Best friend, enemy, kind of love interest. It was pretty standard teenage angst bullshit. I was a chick then too.” He slipped that little bit in at the end.

“Do you feel any different?” Jehan of course wouldn’t mind either way.

“No? Yeah? I mean, I look in the mirror and I’m like ‘yeah that’s me, a dude.’ My laugh is the same now as it was then and there’s some other stuff that looks similar but I think I’m more me than her? She’s fucked the way I speak though. I also don’t like, I don’t think wearing a skirt would be crossdressing? Basically I’m very much a guy but I used to not be and I’m totally cool with it? I’m just glad Heather isn’t rattling around in my brain anymore.” He scoffed at the idea of having Heather bitching at him again.

“Oh?” Jehan seemed completely enraptured. He always did like a horror show.

“Yeah she kinda haunted me? Maybe? It might have just been guilt induced hallucinations.” He shrugged. “She might still be alive. Shit, that means I might run into her.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” He asked.

Montparnasse laughed, his old laugh from his old life. He would hate the goofy sound if it didn’t make Jehan grin the way it did. “Absolutely not. I’d sooner run into J.D. or Ram and Kurt. Anyone really. Even my old parents.” How would that even work? Would they know him? Would they hate him for everything he put them through?

“Was she that bad?” He still smiled despite the topic.

“Take the bitchiest bits of Enjolras and make them his only personality traits. Then have his only goal to be the most popular girl in highschool.” He pretended to flip his hair to illustrate his story. 

Jehan laughed. “That sounds terrifying.”

“Oh absolutely. The worst part is she was a blonde with a thing for red jackets.” He dusted off his own jacket, oh, he’d chosen his only blue jacket without realizing it. Apparently the color-coding was hard wired, great. At least it was still dark and leather. He would have to pay more attention to that in the future so he doesn't end up doing it too often.

His eyes went wide and he leaned in. “You don’t think…”

“No way, he’d drink draino willingly this time if he was her.” Though he couldn’t exactly push away the curiosity.

The two headed into the café and Montparnasse took a spot in the back. He was really only here to spy on people so he didn't see any reason to take up much space. 

He ended up overhearing a part of an excited conversation that he probably wasn’t supposed to. Someone was telling a story from their time in high school and that alone was enough to encourage Montparnasse to listen in. Most of it was boring standard drama, until one thing in particular was said:

“And then I’m like “Jesus I’m on the frickin’ bus agai-“

He whipped around before he could stop himself. “MacNamara, what the fuck?”

None other than Courfeyrac was staring back at him with wide, terrified, eyes. He had obviously been waving his arms around while talking because he had frozen with them still in the air. After a moment he jumped up and dragged Montparnase into the bathroom by the arm. Once they were alone Courfeyrac locked the door behind them to ensure that no-one could follow them in.

“…Heather?” Montparnasse couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Courfeyrac being Heather MacNamara and the moment he did Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Oh thank god. Veronica I thought I was going nuts! I’m not me. Or not just me? God why was I so mean?” He babbled in a panic. 

“Because you were following the wrong blonde bitch I guess. Trust me we’ve all got some regrets going on here.” Veronica, that’s what his name had been. Veronica Sawyer, he'd planned to go to an ivy league school. He can't remember if he went but the fact that it was on the table was a hell of a thing. 

“Enjolras isn’t a bitch! Well he’s not that kind.” At least he could admit it. 

“Exactly, he’s just kinda bitchy. Guess you got put through the ringer to learn the difference. Improvement and all that cosmic bullshit.” Its all Montparnasse could figure was the reason for this. "I think Buddhism has something in which evil deeds weigh down the soul and drag you down to be punished and that punishment then makes the soul lighter so it floats away or something. Then in Hinduism your reincarnation depends on essentially if you were a good person. If it was just them it would be one thing because they're close enough to influence each other but reincarnation is important in certain Native American religions as well. Since we know it's possible, and it probably happens to people who never realize, maybe there's something to the idea of learning something and trying to be better. Or whatever. I don't know." 

“If this is about that you’d think my stomach would stop killing me. I mean I guess I at least know what it is now.” Courfeyrac pushed his hair out of his face with a sigh and Montparnasse couldn’t help but notice that his left arm was filled with woven yellow bracelets. There was that color coding again. 

“Anxiety?” It was more a statement than a question but he phrased it as one anyway.

“Yeah. Both times too.” He wrapped his arms around himself in a familiar way that made Montparnasse deeply uncomfortable. 

“Yikes.” He couldn’t think of anything better to say. 

“Yeah. At least I can get help and it’s not complete social suicide now.” Courfeyrac opened up a little. Physically, but there was something to be said for other ways.

He laughed. He honestly can’t help it. 

“What’s so funny?” Courfeyrac put a hand on his hip. 

“I’m honestly not sure why I was so surprised it was you. A wound up curly haired fashionista apart of a three-person clique? Yeah, you haven’t changed as much as you think.” The more things change the more they stay the same. 

“Hey! You’re still a dork who likes fashion too much too.” He crossed his arms in frustration; it was a familiar little stance.

“And I still end up following you into bathrooms.” Montparnasse leaned against the wall and smiled. He could tell that Courfeyrac was frustrated with not being able to come up with something more cutting but the similarities between himself and, well, himself were less obvious.

Courfeyrac glanced away. “No one knows about that. They would get too worried about me.”

“I get it.” He nodded “Who all knows about it to begin with?” 

“Combeferre and Enjolras. I thought…I thought they might possibly be Heather and Heather but they’re not. It was kind of a relief, even if now I feel like a major bitch for being the only one.” He admitted quietly.

“You and me both.” He sighed. Thank god, the idea of Enjolras being Chandler and Combeferre being Duke was terrifying. 

“I’m not a bad person right?” Courfeyrac toyed with the bracelets. “Does being an ass in one life just make you one?” 

“I sure as shit hope not because if so I’m fucked.” He wasn’t really referring to his most recent life, or most recent murders.

“Well I don’t think you’re a bad person.” Courfeyrac smiled. “Just kind of edgy and cringey.”

“I change my mind you’re a terrible person.” He grinned. 

Courfeyrac laughed and hit him in the shoulder. “Just give me your number so I can text you if I see anyone.”

“Alright alright. But when you start blowing my phone up with bullshit I’m going to be pissed.” Montparnasse took his phone and started typing his number in.

“At least you know where we stand.” Courfeyrac started to head to the door before pausing, he didn’t quite turn around to ask. “Also…I don’t have any plans this Friday night. I know Martha’s not here, at least not yet, but do you want to watch a movie?”

“If I can bring Jehan you can bring your losers.” Montparnasse grinned. “Just find one with a happy ending.” 

“You know it.” He smiled brightly before heading back out to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with ya champ the idea of Montparnasse with /that/ accent is just above all. Fancy ass fashion boy secretly sounds like a Newsie.  
> Also yes the universe smacked him for being a murder hobo. But what he doesn't realize is being Audrey was immediately after being Montparnasse. Veronica was the third go around. Take from that what you will.
> 
> Jehan, oh Jehan. Don't talk to strange plants honey. Also, Jehan: No I won't kill anyone! *immediately after seeing Montparnasse getting slapped* (　-_･) ︻デ═一
> 
> Here is where time gets bizarre: Courf was Heather before he was himself. Despite the fact that He was Heather at the same time that Montparnasse was Veronica. The reason he's Courfeyrac now will be explained in time.


End file.
